ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Griffith
How Griffith joined the Tourney Originally born as a peasant, Griffith has aspired to obtain glory in war and to defy the accepted fate of the suppressed and unceremonious poor. He is inspired by the Behelt he obtains in his childhood to make his dreams of ruling his own country a reality. Through his cunning, skill, and raw charisma, Griffith establishes his own mercenary unit called the Band of the Hawk many years later. It is during its formative years that he inspires Casca to join him; Griffith beats Guts in a duel and forces him into the group three years before their contract with the Kingdom of Midland. Under his royal benefactors' banner, Griffith covertly executes any who conspire against his rising favor with the king to seal the Band of the Hawk's future with Midland. Just when it appears that Griffith's plans are coming into fruition, Guts defeats Griffith in a duel for his freedom from the Band of the Hawk. He is unable to handle the shock of his first sound defeat; in his depression, he jeopardizes the Band of the Hawk's future by sleeping with the princess and angering the king. While the Band of the Hawk are forced to scatter, Griffith is held captive in Midland's gaols and is brutally tortured for a year. His comrades save him, but his body is so crippled and frail at the time of his rescue that their victory is muted. Griffith's misery peaks when he learns that Guts and Casca have become a couple. When the God Hand—the leading evil entities of the setting—appeal to him through the Behelt shortly after, Griffith sacrifices the Band of the Hawk to the Eclipse, a demonic feeding ritual for his ascension into the God Hand. At the cost of his former comrades' lives, Griffith becomes the inhuman Femto (フェムト. Femuto). After the Eclipse, Griffith assumes a form that resembles his physical prime during his human life to continue his mortal dream. He leads the Neo Band of the Hawk, a combination of humans and Apostles (demonic monstrosities), to conquer segments of the human realm. After being reborn, he begins his conquest to build his own kingdom. One man known as the Emperor of Muay Thai, Nuakan opposes Griffith's ideals. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds his rapier close to his face. After the announcer calls his name Raises his sword and swings it down, then swings it diagonally left, then twirls and as the camera zooms, swings his sword right saying "Will you put up your sword." Special Moves Ivory Thunder (Neutral) Griffith rapidly thrusts his sword at enemies, then does a singular thrust. Hawk Slasher (Side) Griffith moves forward while swinging his sword in a criss-cross manner eight times. Perfect Glide (Up) Griffith jumps into the air thrusting his rapier five times. Godly Termination (Down) Griffith moves his sword to the left, then dashes forward with a slash. Vital Death Cut (Hyper Smash) Griffith glows his rapier white then rapidly thrusts it at opponents 30 times, then finishes with five criss-cross slashes. Divine Obliteration (Final Smash) Griffith holds his sword near his face, goes into a crouching stance, then dashes around thrusting at enemies rapidly, then finishes with a final thrusting slash straightforward. Bonus Costume Griffith holds possession of one Bonus Costume, that being his original Band of the Hawk costume. To unlock, one must clear Classic-Adventure Mode with Griffith. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "You resurrected Griffith's Band of the Hawk outfit, superb!" Then, highlight Griffith and press Minus. Victory Animations #Griffith thrusts his rapier eight times then does a twirling slash saying "For me, you are just the bricks I use to build the path to my dream." #Griffith crouches, setting his sword behind him then thrusts it saying "Even idols need a means to spread their reputation." #Griffith holds the Egg of the Perfect World out and says "Your senseless death is also part of causality." On-Screen Appearance Griffith jumps off a white horse and readies his rapier saying "Judging by the way you fight, you're trying to find what your own limits are." Trivia *Griffith's rival is the Emperor of Muay Thai prior to Sagat, Nuakan. *Griffith shares his English voice actor with the Scorpion. *Griffith shares his Japanese voice actor with Rohan Kishibe, Twelve, Dragon Shiryu, Regirock, Kiyo Takamine of the Kiyo and Zatch Bell pair, Dongorongo, Sasori, Takashi Kamiyama, Zombieman, Draygon, Cloud Strife, Griamore, Lei-Fei, Coco, Sting Eucliffe and Izuru Kira. *Griffith shares his French voice actor with Sima Yi, Yoshi, Oso, Digi-Boy, Rob Lucci, Akira Kogane, Harry Callahan, Diavolo, Maj. Moxley Sorrel, Tusk, Hanzo and Athrun Zala (in all his Mobile Suits). *Griffith shares his Arabic voice actor with Liu Kang, Dark Schneider, Mokujin, Hayate, Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Mumbo, Issun, Rei, Cygnus Hyoga, Laxus Dreyar, Dark Schneider, Shingen Takeda, Ma Chao, Kage-Maru, Gray Fox, Hamrio Musica, Bill Rizer, Majora's Wrath, Asato Tsuzuki, Yaya's ghost knight, Kotaro Fuma, Sougetsu Kazama, Byakuya Kuchiki, Portgas D. Ace, Usopp, Neji Hyuga, Miguel Caballero Rojo, Anubis Athnan, Shizuo Heiwajima, Gilbert, Char Aznable (in all his Mobile Suits), Full Frontal (in all His Mobile Suits), Whitesnake, C-Moon, Moriya Minakata, Tim Jamal, Ru Kain (in the Zakaal), Col. Roy Mustang, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sterkenburg "Sterk" Cranach, Charlie Nash, Ban, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Sting Oakley (in the Chaos Gundam), Sunny, Riptide, Bandeiras Hattori, Zancrow, Vergo and Daryun. *Griffith shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Okuyasu Nijimura, Manjimaru, Virgo Shaka, the Prince of All Cosmos, Toyohisa Shimazu and Shujinko. *Griffith's select pose resembles Ginchiyo Tachibana's introduction pose in Samurai Warriors 2. Category:Berserk characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume